Return
by Kirihara Reii
Summary: After returning from his long journey, Yoshimori thought it could be a little more peaceful. But petty demons who came back to Karasumori to seek revenge...the brothers of the Kekkaishi family... REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!


It was time, when Yoshimori returned to Karasumori. The Shinkai was already completely sealed. His classroom was shifted to the Karasumori Grade School. Yoshimori passed by Karasumori Middle School. Many of the middle school and high school students does too. "Hey, Yoshimori!" Tabata yelled. "What?" Yoshimori scowled at him. Ichigaya was just right behind him. "Did you know? Karasumori school collapsed!" "I know," Yoshimori continued to walk to the grade school. "Do you have anything to confess?" said Tabata. Yoshimori was startled. "L...like what?" "You sounded like an old man for the past few weeks." said Tabata. "I wonder..." Yoshimori avoided the question.

Everything had ended. No more demons, or so Yoshimori thought. One day, a swarm of weak butterfly demons swarmed into the grade school. The students stared to panic. "What? You can see them?" asked Yoshimori. "What are you talking about?" said Ichigaya. "Are we not supposed to see them" "Normal humans can't see them." said Yoshimori bluntly. "Yoshi-nii!" Toshimori burst into the classroom. "The demons are everywhere!" "I know! Exterminate them, Toshimori!" said Yoshimori. "Exterminate them?" said Tabata. What are you planning?" "It seemed the last demons invasion have affected your sight," said Yoshimori. Yoshimori used his shikigami. "What? Another Yoshimori?" said Tabata. The class just stared. Kanda smiled. "Yoshimori is going to deal with it. I just know it." Yoshimori ordered his shikigami to bring his tenketsu. The shikigami became a bird. "What?!" the class screamed. "Who are you, Yoshimori?!" said Tabata. "Non of your concern." said Yoshimori. "The tenketsu's on the way. Let's finish this off, Toshimori!" said Yoshimori. "Yes!" Behind them, they saw Toshimori's friends watching.

"Who are they?" said Toshimori's friends. "No idea. We can ask them when all this thingy are gone." "Ketsu!" Toshimori and Yoshimori caught all the demons in the classroom within the kekkai. "What is that?" said Ichigaya. "That?!" Toshimori's friends were surprised. "That was what Toshimori used on us! He had super powers?" The bird shikigami flew in the classroom with the tenketsu. "Ah, here's the tenketsu." said Yoshimori. "That's the tenketsu?! Isn't that a weapon?" said Tabata. "Shut up." said Yoshimori. "Metsu!" the kekkai barriers exploded. Yoshimori took the tenketsu. "Tenketsu!" The remaining particles were absorbed into the tenketsu. "What on earth just happened?" said Kyoko. "You can see?" asked Kanda. "why yes?" said Kyoko. "So that time had effected their sight, like Yoshimori said?" wondered Kanda.

"Phew! All done!" said Yoshimori. "You did a great job, Toshimori!" "Care to explain what just happened?" demanded the English teacher. "They're demons." said Yoshimori blankly. "Yoshi-nii!" Toshimori was shocked at Yoshimori's answer. "Of course we know. What did you just do? And that a weapon, isn't it?" said the teacher. "This, isn't a weapon for killing humans." said Yoshimori. "What?" said Tabata and Ichigaya. "Not a weapon for humans?" "This shakujo is called the Tenketsu. It is a weapon against demons." replied Yoshimori. "What the hell?" said Tabata unbelievably. "You're an demons exterminator?" "My family is," said Yoshimori. "Is that true?" said Toshimori's friends. "Yeah..." muttered Toshimori. "No wonder your house is so big!" they exclaimed. "What?" Toshimori stared at them. "What does it got to do with my family?" "We're Kekkaishi." said Tokine, bursting in. "You're overdoing it again." "Tokine! What are you doing here?!" said Yoshimori. "So that you won't ever do something dangerous again!" scoffed Tokine. Yoshimori sweatdropped. "Huh?" "Yukimura Tokine?" said Tabata. "I heared you're Yoshimori's neighbour. Can it be...?" "Hey, is it all right?" whispered Yoshimori. "It's fine. Karasumori is no more." said Tokine. "Karasumori? The land?" said the teacher. "Few months ago, Yoshimori was away to seal away the power of Karasumori which resides under the Karasumori. "Few months ago? I remeber Yoshimori acted like an old man." said Kyoko. "That was my grandfather's shikigami." Yoshimori faced palmed. "Shikigami?!" The class was shocked. "What is this Kekaishi, Yukimura Tokine?" said the teacher. "We are the guardians of the Karasumori land, the Kekkaishi. Since generations ago, our family have been protecting this land for decades." "The Kekkaishi? I've heard of them!" said Tabata. "They have what you call Kekkai jutsu to deal with demons who dwells on this land." "So you know, huh?" said Yoshimori. "And I never thought you were one of them." said Tabata.

"I was trained since young. My family's tradition is like a history. They forced me on this job since I was seven." said Yoshimori. The class strucked. "Since you were seven? You're so pitty!" Tabata shook his head. "What was that for?" growled Yoshimori. "This is a Tenketsu?" the teacher pointed at Tokine's Shakujo. "Yeah," replied Tokine. "Unbelievable! The Kekkaishis..." said Kyoko and her friend. "And you knew this since a long time ago?" "Haha...somewhat.." Kanda turned away. "You have a sixth sense..." said Tokine. "Sixth sense? The ability to see spirits?" said Kyoko. "That's right." "Ok, ok, Tokine, what did you come here for?" said Yoshimori. "To make sure you don't overpower." grinned Tokine. With that, Tokine disappeared. "She's finally gone." muttered Yoshimori. "Yoshi-nii...what are we going to do with the windows?" "Just use restoration?" said Yoshimori. "But Karasumori isn't here anymore." said Toshimori. "I don't care." grinned Yoshimori.

Until the end, the class was in a shock. "The always sleeping Yoshimori was a guardian of the Karasumori? Kekkaishi?" said Kyoko. "No wonder my punishments have no effect on him..." said the English teacher. Yoshimori ignored him and went back to his seat. "Oh, one more thing. Don't you dare tell the world one word about this. If you do, I'LL KILL YOU!" Yoshimori put on a scary face. "What?!" the class yelled. When Yoshimori and Toshimori went back home, he sighed. "What happened?" said Shuuji. "Demons attacked the grade school...and they all could see them..." "We had to destroy them or it could get worse!" said Toshimori. "My...never mind. It not that secret anyway..." smiled Shuuji.

That night, Yoshimori and Toshimori's friends came over to their house. "What is this?" the brothers were stunned. "We have come to visit!" they said. "Don't need it. Go back." said Yoshimori bluntly. "Don't be so cold, Yoshimori. Come in, everyone!" said Shuuji. The grandfather was shocked at the noise in the house and stormed out of his room. "YOSHIMORIII!" he chopped Yoshimori on the head. "Stop chopping me! This ain't my fault!" "Even Toshimori's friends are here, Father." said Shuuji. Shigemori was as shocked as Yoshimori. "Isn't he just like Yoshimori?" said Tabata. "Shut up!" The entrance door opened. "What is this?" said Masamori. "Nii-san!" Yoshimori scrambled away. "Nii-san, he called him." muttered Tabata to Ichigaya. "Yep. I'm the eldest brother, Masamori." said Masamori. "Yoshimori wasn't the eldest brother?" Toshimori's friends glanced at Toshimori. "I never said that!" "Welcome home, Masamori. You should have called earlier." said Shuuji. "I'm sorry for the short notice, Father," said Masamori. "Can it be, you're also a Kekkaishi?" said Tabata. "er...yeah...how did you know?" said Masamori. "Tokine-nee was the one who told them. The school was attack by a swarm of demons this afternoon." said Toshimori. "I see..." mused Masamori. "It's been a while since there's so many people in the house." laughed Masamori.

And so, the chaos continued for the rest of the night...nyahahaha!

Just thought of an idea and wrote...


End file.
